You're The Only One For Me
by ruiiko
Summary: Gakupo is always such an over-protective brother, so it's only natural that he worries about his sister when she comes home way past curfew one night. He feels like she's acting strange, and is trying to keep secrets from him. Perhaps over a boyfriend that he's never met? That's what he thinks, but Gumi doesn't even have a boyfriend. No, Gakupo is the only one she has eyes for.


**Based off 'Aniimo' because they are tottally cute as brother and sister. And I love writing for them! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"An hour late... that could mean anything..." A worried purple-haired brother asked, as he tapped his fingers against the kitchen table he was currently assembled at. He could feel his palms sweating, as his gaze fell from the ticking clock out to the empty hallway leading up to front door. Where could she be? It was starting to get dark out, and her dinner had gone cold a long time ago. Gakupo felt worried sick; that sister of his was so oblivious and naive to the world around her-she could be getting scooped up by strangers by now! She was never this late... the girl always came straight home after school, and if she didn't, she would atleast call to let Gakupo know she was with someone. What gives? He hated when she did this!<p>

Well, not that she really did it any other time, but...

"Oh, forget it!" Gakupo hissed, as he whipped his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling her." He grumbled, as he angrily tapped at the screen, and just before he could hear dialing, he could hear the front door opening with a click. Gakupo gasped, as he dropped his phone, skidding into the hallways.

And there she stood, with a deadpan look on her face. "Er... I'm home, Aniki..." She took a few steps into the household, and Gakupo had to resist the urge to forget all about his anger and worry for her, and pull her into a huge hug; but no. Instead, his brotherly insistincts kicked in, and he stomped over to her, grabbing her wrist.

"And just where do you think you were, missy?" He asked, and Gumi gasped at his sudden firmness. But staring him in the eyes, a smile broke out and she began to laugh, as she shoved past him. A smirk evident on her lips, she placed a hand on her cocked out hip.

"Since when did you become a _mom?_" She asked in mockery, ignoring his question.

He shook his head in anger, though his eyebrows curved upwards in worry. "Is it wrong to worry about my own sister?" He inquired, and for a moment, he saw a flash of guilt spray across her face.

She smiled, however, taking a few steps closer to him. "Relax," She chuckled, holding out a hand to playfully smack Gakupo in the face. "I was-" And that's where she then froze, and her eyes darted around the room suspiciouslly. Blush came to her cheeks, and Gakupo noticed her grip tighten on her school bag. He raised a brow suspiciouslly, and took a step closer to her, so they were eye to eye. And in a calm voice, he asked, "Please, do tell. Where were you?"

Gumi's face became even redder, as she suddenly realised just how much bigger he was then her. How much taller, buffer, tougher. And he was looking right into her eyes with such a blank expression, she couldn't even read his mind. Was he pissed, was he annoyed? Well, obviously, but... Gumi didn't know what to expect. Gakupo worked in two ways, he was either extremely calm, or extremely... _brotherly _like. Hardly; he acted more like a parent, than a brother. He was worry-some, and strict, and over all, way too _over-protective. _She needed to come up with something that seemed innocent enough to fool him-if there was one thing he was, it was dense, and rather idiotic. Her eyes darted around the room, falling upon a picture that hung on the wall. She was twelve, and sported a tennis racket and tennis gear.

Her eyes fell back on the ever so patiently waiting Gakupo, and a grin came to her lips. "Uhh-uhm... extracurricular a-activities-Tennis! I was doing tennis!" She tried.

Gakupo's confused look only deepened. "Since when did you join any clubs?"

Right... Gumi bit her lip, remembering that tennis had been the only, and last thing she'd even do. She had hated it then, and her parents had signed her up, simply so she could try and be more social, or whatever. She remembered Gakupo had supported her through it the whole time-always cheering her on, so she had endured it. She needed a different excuse, this time. "A drinking party!" She blurted out, and immediatly regretted it. Where did _that _come from?!

Gakupo just looked even more skeptical, as he shook his head. "You really shouldn't be hanging out with Meiko, you know... hey, you're underage anyways! Nice try, though." He snickered, and Gumi felt herself turning redder.

"H-haiku club?" She tried again. Gakupo burst out in laughter, as he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. He looked her straight in the eye, as he spoke, "That's way too sophisticated for you." Gumi pouted slightly.

"Are you calling me dumb?"

Gakupo shook his head. "No, but I think your excuses are rather dumb. Give it up, Gumi. Just tell me what you were up to."

Gumi looked him in the eyes, putting on her best puppy dog face. "...You're sure you won't get mad at me?" She asked, lips quivering. He paused for a moment, and Gumi chuckled internally-he was always a sucker for this look! "...I promise." He nodded.

With a deep breathe, Gumi averted her gaze, before looking back to him. And in her best serious tone, she said: "I was donating blood." And began to walk away from him, when she heard him let out a groan, slapping his forehead. She flashed a grin, but continued onward up to her room, but she could hear footsteps running up to her. And a grip on her hand. She turned around, Gakupo looked desperate now.

"Liar." He simply said, and Gumi quirked her lips to the side. She quickly jerked her hand away from his grip, mumbling under her breathe, "Am not."

Gakupo let out a sigh, with drawing so he could rub his fingers against his temples. Having Gumi as a little sister was _not _easy, he could tell you that much. But he had to be the reinforcer here and make sure that everything was okay! She was acting awfully suspicious, and while he knew that she hated sharing her secrets, he had to know.

It was his duty, as her big brother.

All her excuses echoed in his mind, as he tried to think up his own logical reasoning-and then it hit him. His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, he looked rather dissapointed. "...Were you with... your boyfriend?" He asked. It had to be the only logical thing! That was all he could think of, anyways. That had to be why Gumi was kepping quiet! And why she wouldn't share... though he didn't understand why, he may be strict, but he wasn't _that _strict! He wished she would have told him sooner, actually.

Gumi, on the other hand, looked just as shocked at Gakupo's 'realisation'. "I-I-" Her gaze averted, glancing around the room. She suddenly felt dizzy-where did he come up with that conclusion?! She had never even brought a boy over here before! She took a few steps backwards, and swallowed; her gaze fell upon her bag again, and she remembered that she was trying to keep a secret, a reason why she was home so late. Her shoulders loosened, and her head dropped, green bangs casting shadows over her blushing face as she nodded shamefully. "...Yes..." She admitted silently.

Gakupo nodded. "I see."

Gumi couldn't look up to see his gaze. He didn't sound mad... so, she dared to look up, but only for a split second. "O-okay, well, I'm going to my room now-" She was cut off by him griping her wrist again, and what she thought would be yelling and scolding-her face was suddenly being pressed into his chest. She let out a gasp, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. Her gaze travelled up to him, to see his eyebrows furrowed in, eyes closed, as if he was trying to savour the moment.

"Gakupo...? Is everything okay...?" She wondered. He nodded, as he burried his nose into her rich locks of green hair. Everything was still spinning, and she had become quite aware of how much she was sweating now.

"You should have told me." Gumi raised a brow, hearing him whisper. She pulled away to get a better look at him, and he released her, mostly-his grip faultering tightly on her shoulders. He let out a sigh, dropping his head for a moment. "You don't have to lie to me like that, i don't care if you were hanging out with your boyfriend. I just wish you would have called, or something." He looked up, to meet her confused gaze. And he flashed her a small smile, releasing her shoulders from his grip. "I would like to meet him sometime, though."

"Uh... okay." Gumi took a few steps back again, eyes wide. He gave her a small punch on the shoulder, before she turned on her heel and walked away, up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once she was in, she closed her door shut, locking it, before she slumped down to the ground, letting out a sigh. "Even though I don't have a boyfriend..." She mumbled to herself. Seriously, where did he even come up with that? He was such a weirdo... Gumi chuckled slightly. But she rolled her head to the side; that was a close call. She had to be more careful, next time! Such an over-protective brother...

Then, her gaze fell upon her bag. With a sigh, she unzipped it, pulling out a package all wrapped up in pink gauze. She eyed it for a while longer, before pulling it close to her chest, craddling it tight against her. _'Soon enough...' _She thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guuuuumiiii." <em>The greenette cringed, as she dropped her bag in the hallway. She could hear her brother's voice in the living room, as she kicked off her shoes, and unbottoned the first two buttons of her school shirt, unloosening her tie in the process. Still, she dared to move into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa. Standing in the door frame of the living room, was Gakupo, his arm crossed and a duster in hand. She offered him a smile, trying to get past his beyond-pissed facial expression. "Ew, why are you all sweaty?" She chuckled, as she pulled off her socks and tossed them aside. His mouth dropped, as he walked across the room to retreaive the socks.

"I just cleaned here, you know! The least you could do is show some gratitude, and, you know, _not try and mess the living room up?" _He said, rather on the defensive side. Gumi shook her head with a laugh, as she sprawled herself across the sofa, watching him pick up her dirty socks.

"What's got you in such a mood?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, though she was quite curious in all honesty. He stared at her, eyes narrow, before he turned his back.

"I cleaned your room today, Gumi."

Gumi's mouth dropped, and she felt dread fill her stomach, watching him dissapear down to the laundry room. She jumped off the couch and followed after him. "Without asking?!" She demanded.

He turned his back to face him, once he put her socks in the washer. "It's kind of hard to do so, while you're at school, dear imouto." He smiled, ruffling her hair as he walked past her. She scrunched her eyebrows together, and followed after him again.

"Still, that's invasion of privacy! I am very capable of cleaning my own room, _brother dearest." _She exclaimed, using the nickname in mock.

He turned to face her again, letting off a simple shrug. "What's there to worry about? I didn't get called into work today, and the house needed some cleaning. I cleaned the whole house, and your room was the last that hadn't been touched-plus, you've been keeping secrets from me lately. I think I deserve something in return for that." He smiled.

Gumi pouted, folding her arms together. He chuckled, coming closer to her to ruffle her hair playfully. "_Relax. _I'm kidding, nothing was out of the ordinary."

Gumi found herself shamefully blushing, realising that maybe-just maybe, she was over-reacting. He had cleaned her room, so what? The gesture was nice, if not creepy in the slighest, but he meant no harm. What was the worst that could have happend? He was her brother, not some creepy pervert. He flashed her another smile, giving a gentle pat on the back. "You worry too much." And he turned away to go to work into the kitchen, presumably to start dinner.

Gumi let out a sigh, as she nestled back into the couch. She began to reach for the remote, when Gakupo had peaked his head out of the kitchen to ask, "Oh, however, what was in that pink package you were hiding under your bed? It was really quite cute."

Her eyes widened, and she almost choked on her own spit. "What?!" She hissed, getting up to run over to him. "What were you doing under my bed? Are you crazy?! If that's not invasion of privacy, I have no idea what it is!" She yelled, shaking him violently.

Gakupo removed his angered sister from him, holding her wrists tightly so she couldn't land any punches on him. And he continued to speak in a perfectly calm voice. "You _must _have gotten it from some guy... or perhaps you plan on giving it to someone...?" He wondered, and Gumi paused.

Secrets, secrets, secrets! It just wasn't safe to keep anything a secret from Gakupo in this household, was it? She let out a sigh, as she begant to formulate what it could be, why it was there, and so on and so forth. "It's... my uniform?" She tried, and he raised a brow.

"Back to the guessing games, huh? Though, I don't understand why you'd need to wrap your uniform up..."

"Spring rolls?" Another option.

Gakupo shook his head. "Those are already wrapped.

Gumi thought again. "Uh... i-It's a gift for our cousin's dog?"

Gakupo let out a laugh. "So then why wrap it up so cutely?" Gumi looked away. She really wanted to ask, _'Why are you such an idiot?' _or '_Why do you care so much?' _Instead, she settled on answering by saying, "Hey, dogs like to feel pretty too, you know."

Gakupo cracked a smile at that, and Gumi could tell he was trying to fight back laughter. He shook his head. "Humour me some more, Gumi. I'm not buying it."

A grim look came over her face. "It's a bomb." She said blankly, and Gakupo recoiled a little.

"That's a little dangerous, don't you think?" Gumi nodded. "But that's the point."

Gakupo let out a deep sigh, as he gripped her shoulder. "It's a present for your boyfriend, isn't it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. And Gumi could feel the anger and frustration well up inside of her, as tears pricked the back of her eyelids, desperately trying to fight them off. "Yes..." But that was anything but true.

Gakupo smiled a little; he seemed relieved. Though, Gumi was anything but. She felt cheated, she felt angry, and she felt stupid.

"I don't understand why you don't just tell me these things, Gumi, I-" She broke away from him, unable to contain her anger anymore; she stormed up to her room and slammed the door behind her, hurling herself onto the bed. She gripped her neatly fluffed pillow, sinking her head down into it to try and well away the tears. The pink package was bestowed on the night dressed next to her, silently mocking her.

It wasn't a surprise, anymore...

Hardly.

He knew there was a present-He didn't know what it was, or who it was for.

Still, Gumi felt like such a fool!

She glanced up, looking at the framed picture that rested on the shelf above her bed. It was a picture of Gakupo and herself, when they were much younger. They were playing in the filed, surronded by grass as greener, if not even more green than Gumi's hair, flowers surronding them and the sky was blue as ever. Gumi remembered that day the most, and she smiled fondly at the memory. In Gakupo's hair, was a flower crown she had twisted, and she gripped more in her palm, practically shoving them in his face, while he tried to get her to focus on the picture that ws being taken.

And she missed that.

She missed when they were younger, when they were so close. They didn't keep any secrets from eachother, not even one. But now that they were older, so much had changed.

Gumi sighed as she craddled the picture close to her, laying silently in her bed.

She went without dinner that night.

* * *

><p>Gakupo was assmbled on the couch, watching TV.<p>

It was quiet.

_Too quiet. _

He had been worried about Gumi since last night-she had been acting too strange. And she had completely broken down on him earlier, she was just so mad! He didn't understand why, he was trying to be patient with her, but she just seemed so antsy. As if something was bothering her. He took a sigh, reaching for his tea. It had gone cold a while ago, as he had been lost in his thoughts. He wanted to do something for Gumi, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do, or how to do it, because he felt like she would snap at him.

"Uhm..."

A meak voice interupted his heavy train of thoughts, and he looked up to see Gumi standing in the doorway. Gakupo's mouth dropped a little, as he stuttered, "G-Gumi...?"

She nodded, coming closer to him, her hand behind her back. Well, if anything, she looked more calm, so that was good, atleast. She took a seat next to her, and he scooched over some to give her more room. He offered a smile. "What's up?"

Gumi refused to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry for acting out earlier." She simply said.

Gakupo smiled. "Don't be. You have no reason to apologize."

Gumi looked up this time, confusion sketched all over her face.

He chuckled slightly. "You were right-I was being too nosey. I didn't realise how annoying I was being." Gumi looked down again, blush coming back to her face.

"No you weren't. You were just being a big brother, I was the one being a butt." Gumi said shyly.

"Yeah, you kind of were." Gakupo nodded in agreeance.

"Hey!" Gumi looked up, pouting. Gakupo broke out into laughter, and soon, Gumi was laughing too. Then they fell silent.

"I do have something to apologize for, though." She said after a moment.

"Hm?" Gakupo raised a brow.

She looked up to him. "For coming home late, yesterday."

"Oh." He smiled slightly. "I'm over that. Please let me know if you're out with your boyfriend, before you worry me half to death, next time, though." Gumi squeezed her eyes shut upon hearing the word boyfriend. _There was no boyfriend. _She swallowed nervously, and in a tiny voice said,

"Gakupo? About that... there is no boyfriend."

Gakupo's mouth dropped a little, his eyes bulging. "What? Did he break up with you?! Already?! That's it! I-" "No, no, no, you idiot!" Gumi sighed, grabbing his hand as he stood up in anger, so she could pull him back down. She turned to face him completely.

"About yesterday... I wasn't out with my boyfriend, because I don't have one. I was home late, because..." She sighed deeply, as she pulled the deep purple knitted scarf from behind her back. "...I was buying this for you."

Gakupo paused. "You..." He was tottally at a loss of words! "Why?" Was all he could think of.

She giggled slightly. "You really are an idiot, brother... can I not do something nice for you once in a while? I wanted it to be a surprise-here, let me put it around your neck." She offered, and while Gakupo was still choking on his words, she used this oppurtunity to pull it around his neck, wrapping him up so he was nice and cozy. She smiled at him, before resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're the only one for me." She said softly. She could feel Gakupo's head rest against hers, and an arm wrap loosely around her waist so he could bring her in for a cuddle.

They spent the next few hours just lounging on the couch together, enjoying eachother's company.


End file.
